The invention, the subject matter of this application, is found in the field of safe toys for babies and toddlers in general, and in particular the field of (safe) toys with inflatable elements and the mechanism and system for facilitating fluid transfer to the same. Toys and book pages contain inflatable objects that become three dimensional when filled with air. The surprising inflatable objects present flora and fauna, art objects and geometrical forms and entities in a modular, easily accessible fashion.